My feelings for you
by xxSnowshine
Summary: Lee Chaolan always wanted to tell Anna his feelings for her.But has never got a chance to. And he is scared how she will react. Will Lee ever get to give out his real feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:I don't own tekken or namco. **

_Lee's POV:_

_Hey,It's your favorite silver-haired demon,Lee Chaolan. I'm here to tell you about my life and how it is right now. To tell the truth,I've been feeling sad. My sadness started back in the king of iron fist tournament. I was very eager when the tournament started. Not only to get revenge from Kazuya,but to tell Anna something. I wanted to tell her my real feelings towards her. I've been waiting 23 years to tell her. But I was scared of how she was going to react,so I never said anything.I was too shy.__When I found out she was going to enter the tournament. I decided I was going to express myself to her. After fighting with Kazuya and with some other fighters,I met up with Anna. I acted calm, as I stood by a tall tree. I was ready to tell Anna what I had wanted to say...until this happened. _

* * *

"Hello, Chaolan, it's really an honor to see you."Anna greeted . I had smiled at her,she said it was an _honor _to see me. So she sort of likes me a little bit I guess. I slowly spun around adding a slight bow right after she talked. "The pleasure is all mine,lovely lady Williams."I replied.

I was going to speak again when a little mosquito landed on my face and sucked me.

"Ow!"I shouted.

Anna looked at me wondering what was wrong. As I brushed the misquito off, he reapeared on my shoulder. I sighed as he bit me,and I blew him off.

"Lee,are you alright?"she had asked me.

"Yes,I'm alright."I answered.

as I was about to say,"Anna,I've been wanting to let you know something." The misquito landed on my arm.

"Why don't you just leave! And go back to where you came from you little maggot!"I yelled at the misquito. Anna's eyes widened, "Lee!"she angrily snapped angrily."No Anna,you don't understand.I wasn't talking to you."I calmly explained. "Then who or what were you talking to!"she snapped again folding her arms. The misquito landed on my shoulder. "I thought I told you to leave!"I screamed again. "Lee,lets just get this fight over with!" Anna mumbled.

I sighed and got in my fighting fought for 30 minutes,and then it was over. I had won, "Anna,I wanted to tell you something."I blurted out. "What is it? Do you want to tell me to leave again!"she roared. "No,I- ,

The misquito flew by my ear and made a humming sound, and it landed in my ear. "I thought I told you to stay out of my sight!"I shouted. Anna stomped her foot, "We're over Lee...."she finally decided.

"No! Anna! Come back,it wasn't you I was talking to!"I tried explaining.

Anna didn't listen to me. She asked for a rematch. Then she had won! She told me that she and I were done being together,and my heart was broken. "I can find a better boyfriend than you anyway Chaolan...you stupid piggy..."she bragged. I looked at her,she was insane,like she could find a boyfriend better than me!

I retorted "I can find a girlfriend better than you...". Her eyes widened,her icy blue eyes raged with fire. "Fine then we'll have a bet...If you find a girlfriend better than me, I will give you $500 dollars. And if you can't find a girlfriend better than me you will have to give _me _$500 dollars..."she told me.

"Alright then."I agreed,soon I went home in search for a girlfriend.

After the tournament, I was alone. No one was there to talk to me. And yes I know I have many girls that did talk to me...But they only like me because of the money I on the other hand,liked me because I am beautiful,also because of my personality. I like her too because of the same thing... I wish I had never broke up with her.

3 weeks later, I stepped outside of my house,and there was a woman. With spruce green eyes,arched eyebrows,and medium size lips. She quickly ran up to me and hugged me,and asked "Sir! can I please be your girlfriend!". Thinking of the bet,I agreed.

Her name is Nadoka Sasaki, and she doesn't like me at all. She only because she makes me give her money each day. If I don't give it to her,she beats me up. With her my carefree life is very bad...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Lee's poolside..._

It was a glourious day in The Bahamas. The sky was a deep blue,and no cloud was in the sky. I was relaxing in the a floating chair reading a magazine. Everything was going what I call "excellent". I felt the water with my finger,the water was perfect,so I got in.

I started swimming backwards,until Nadoka ran up to me. What in the world was she doing here. All she did each day was take my money. "Lee! Oh Lee Chaolan!"she asked me running towards me. "Oh ,I need you right now!"she started off saying.

She talks in her sweetest voice so I could give her money just for talking like that. "What is it dear...."I questioned her . She sat next to me, "Baby can you please give me some money???"she begged,she batted her eyes while poking her lip."Oh sweetheart, can't we relax and enjoy this beautiful day?"I kindly asked.

"Give me money now!"she snarled,her face turned a hot red. "

"You've stolen my money, And if you would've asked me for it,you could of had it, but not anymore."I told her.

"Give me that money...."she screamed,her eyes looked fierce. "No..."I retorted. She threw her fist towards my stomach. I caught her hand and threw it back. She gritted her teeth and kicked at my face. I grabbed my face in pain. She was a girl so I couldn't fight her back,all I could do was block her.

"I told you to give me the money Lee..now if you give it to me,then you can live!"she warned. "I won't give you the money!"I shouted. Nadoka roared like a fierce lioness and clawed my face.

"OOOWAAH!".

She uppercutted me and my tooth fell out. I fell down defeated and hurt. She snatched my wallet out my pocket and took about $500 dollars. Who does she think she is anyway?! Well now that she's gone...I have nothing else to do,but to hide my wallet somewhere.

I walked in the house rubbing my throbbing cheek. I lay back in a brown chair in my kitchen. Sometimes,I really want Anna back. She's an elegant,beautiful,and funny girl,and I really like her just for that. Yes,she can be yet bossy sometimes. But still she is my kind of 's way better than Nadoka...

I remember the time where we went on our first date. Well,it wasn't really a date....it was just a meeting. She was just a bodyguard. I had a meeting with her,and I brought her into my office to tell her how she was doing. We had a fun time, sipping on tea and just chatting with eachother.

She's such a nice person when she wants to be...I really miss her so much.

" ."my maid Haruhi said. "Yes?"I asked looking at her. "You have 3 messages that was in your mailbox,sir."she reminded. I took the messages and opened them.

First came the bills,and then came another letter...It was from Anna.

I toar the envolope open and inside was a paper written in cursive. I smiled blissfully as I read it,and it said:

Dear Lee Chaolan,

As you can tell,this message is about the bet we arranged. Like I promised, If your girlfriend is better than me (which she won't be) I will give you that $500 dollars. Also,if she isn't better than me,than that $500 dollars is coming out of your pocket and into my hands...I will be coming to see how you and your little girlfriend are doing,in 2 days...So,prepare for my arrival....Oh yeah,and one more thing I have to say. Once I come to see you,I have to tell you something...something I've been wanting to tell you a long time ago.

sincerly,

Anna Williams.

I nodded as I looked over the letter again. I wonder if she wants to tell me the same thing I want to tell her. No...that's probally impossible! "Lee! Lee!LEEE!"a voice screeched. I looked to my left to see who was screaming my name...

It was Nadoka,that horrible Nadoka. "You didn't give me enough money,you jerk!"she snapped. "You must hate me so much!"she babbled,like a brat,and along with her words she gave me a slap on the face. "Ow!"I yelped in ran up the stairs crying.

I sighed as I went in my room and prepared to take a shower.

* * *

**end of chapter one...thank you again for viewing! **

**I highly appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

__

half of this chapter is about Lee and Anna when they were back in school,and how they felt about eachother back then.

* * *

Anna's POV

: It's been a long time since I haven't been with since that horrid fight that broke out between us. I apologized for being so mean to him right after the King of iron fist tournament was so stupid for us to fight ,because I called Lee a piggy. And I thought he was calling me bad names. I arranged that bet with him,I laughed and I thought I would just forget about for the last few days I've been thinking of him more than ever. I started the breakup. I want to apologize to him again once I see how he's doing with that bet. I also wanted to tell him that I really don't think he's a piggy at all.

_I want to express my real feelings toward him. But I'm afraid of he will react in a bad way. And I'm worried he won't forgive me either._

* * *

I was very bored on a Saturday night. I was watching the late night television were basically re-runs.I was very lonely ,I had nothing else to do. At the time I was composing a letter. To you know...Lee. It was a little love letter I made up. I wanted it to sound perfect,but no matter how hard I tried. It just didn't seem good enough.

I wrote the last letter that I thought I was going to give to Lee. But then it sounded to silly.

Lee would probably laugh at it anyway. I really miss Lee...

He may be cocky and very arrogant,but I still like him anyway. He's got beautiful eyes and his looks are very dashing. He is actually quiet,and he has a good personality minus the arrogance.

I remember the first time that we had met. It all started back in 7th grade...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a very hansome looking jet black hair,and those mist silver always dressed so nice,in the most in style clothes. He was of course popular,and all the girls loved him,and were always around him. There was even this one girl named "Sally".She was his offical girlfriend. And she never had liked me and never wanted me around him or looking at him.

I don't know why he liked her so much...She was a slut to me,and always dressed so slut-like.

His brother envied him,and tried to spread rumors. I was one of those girls who liked him a lot. So many boys liked me too,but none of them were as cute,as classy,or as nice as Lee.

I liked him so much,that I decided I would write him a love letter. It was the perfect timing,because it was around Valentine's day ...So 2 days before the dance I decided I would write the letter. It took hours for it to sound perfect. Then after 5 hours,the letter was done being made. I decided the next day I would give it to him.

I was feeling very confident with myself. I saw Lee at his locker getting his math books. He saw me coming towards him and he looked at me,and he smiled! He actually had smiled at me! With a letter in his stood up and shut his locker. He started coming towards me as I walked faster towards him. When Sally came over to me and snatched the letter out of my hand.

"Oh what is this?!"she asked me,she looked discusted at me. Then she laughed. "Lee!do you know what she did?" she questioned. "No..."Lee replied. She turned her head towards Lee,and her blond hair whipped my face."She wrote you a love letter!"she laughed again. "It's so stupid,I think I might read it!"she chuckled. She then stood up upon a bench and started reading.

"_Dear Lee Chaolan,_

_I wanted to tell you..."_she had started. "Give it back!"I yelled,I snatched it from her hands. Sally got furious and growled as she stomped to class. The day after school as I was walking on the bus...Lee ran over to me. "Here...take this letter,and read it when you get home!"he told me. He smiled at me again and ran to his schoolbus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I had got home,I took out the letter and started to read it.

It had said:

_Dear Anna Williams,_

_since tomorrow is Valentine's day...I wanted to know if you could go out with me,at the ice skating truth is...out of all of the girls that surround me at school.I like you the cute and you've got a sweet personality...If you want to know more information...contact me at 847-555-0534._

_Lee Chaolan_

I was so excited and squealed with joy. So the next day on Valentine's day after school.I met up with Lee at the ice skating rink. There was lots of other couples out there skating to love songs. Lee smiled at me and took my hand,and we ice skated around the whole we ice-skated the DJ looked at us. He put on a song and shone the spotlight down on us.

"This is our special song for tonight princess..."Lee told skated around as the spotlight followed on our way around the rink I saw Sally skating by herself. I smirked at her and made lots of ice fly to her face. It was such a lovely night!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow was the day I was going to come over to Lee's house. To see if his girlfriend is really treating him well.

I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he has to pay me that $500 dollars. But who knows he just might win the is very good with stealing women's hearts. But anyway,If he does or doesn't win the bet then I still want to tell him about how I truly feel about him.I hope he accepts my feelings.

_The next day:_ It was time for me to see how Lee was doing with his new girlfriend. I laughed because I just knew he was going to fail. I got in my car and drove off to Lee's mansion. I got out of the car and walked up the doorstep. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come.

And out of the mansion came Lee Chaolan,who was sweating and panting. "Are you okay?"I asked him. "Yes,I was just exercising."Lee lied. "LEE GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT BACK HERE!"a woman yelled. I raised my eyebrow wondering who the voice was.

"I'm sorry Anna,but I got to run!"he yelled. He ran all around the mansion being chased by that horrible lady. "Nadoka,Nadoka,I'm sorry.I'll give you that money you wanted! Just stop chasing me!"Lee shuddered. Nadoka stopped and looked at me .

"Who the heck are you?"Nadoka ordered for me to answer. "My name is Anna."I replied. She looked at me in a very seething way. "Get out of my boyfriend's house."Nadoka raged. "No,I am here for a reason."I said. Nadoka got really mad. Nadoka charged at me with an angry blow of her fist. She started fighting me.

Lee's eyes widened, "Anna! Nadoka! stop fighting please!"Lee beeseched. "Oh and you know her name too!"Nadoka shouted at him. "He's mine you stupid Anna!"Nadoka shouted. "No,I had him first."I yelled. "Please ladies,there is enough Lee Chaolan for both of you!"said Lee playing with his fingers sweating.

I had won the fight, I stepped on Nadoka's back with one foot. "Now squirm your way out of here."I laughed. Nadoka screamed and crawled like a little toddler out the door."Was that your new girlfriend,Chaolan?"I asked smirking.

"Yea,It was.I know,I lost."Lee admitted. Lee took some $500 dollars out of his pocket to give to me. "Here you go ,Annie."Lee dolefuly said. "No that's okay.I don't want it. What I really want is to tell you something."I said smiling down at him.

Lee smiled his eyes's widened as if he just won 1 million dollars. "Lets say we talk to eachother down at The Peterson Cay National we?"Lee decided doing a curtsey. I smiled at him, "Alright."I said grinning. I walked to his car and he opened the door for me.

I blushed, as I entered the car with such bliss.

_

* * *

_

**That was the second chapter. Third chapter is coming up soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**note:this story will not be told in first person anymore.I heard Lee has a way with words he knows how to compliment women very good. But I don't know how to do that. So when you hear the compliments that Lee gives Anna. Please don't laugh at them .**

* * *

_Lee's POV:_I finally get to talk to Anna, hopefully,she feels the same way I feel for her....

_Anna's POV:I finally get to talk to Lee ...I might even tell him my real feelings about how I feel for him. Maybe he will tell me how he really feels about me. I'm so happy that Craig Marduck doesn't bother me anymore._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lee sat down besides Anna on a bench the wave of the ocean blew soothing cool air towards them. "Well Annie,what have you wanted to talk to me about?"Lee asked Anna. "Do you promise you won't laugh?"questioned Anna very silently. Lee shrugged"No,of course not."Lee promised. "Well.I was going to tell you my actual feelings towards you."Anna answered blushing red.

Lee smiled a bit, "This is going to sound crazy to I was going to tell you my feelings too."Lee bursted out. "Really?"Anna asked. "Yes I was."Lee blushed. "Well how do you feel about me?"they both asked eachother at the same time.

"Sorry."Lee apologized. "It's okay."Anna shrugged forgiving him. "Want me to really tell you how I feel?"asked Anna. "Of course,after all you must tell me first."Lee reminded her. ",the truth is after all that time we've been together 23 years ago.I decided I wanted to tell you one little thing. I actually really like you. I think your beautiful and your very class, and your moves are really fascinating."Anna complimented.

Anna's face turned very red. "Wow,you really feel that way about me?"Lee urged to know. "Yes I do,Lee."Anna smiled, for it was his turn to talk.

"I feel that you are very beautiful. Your hair glimmers at night and I can't keep my eyes off of you. You are funny at times. Your way better than that horrible Nadoka girl. And you make me happy each time I see you."said Lee,blushing afraid what Anna was going to say.

"Just can you lay off of being so mean to me?"asked Lee. "Okay,and I'm sorry for calling you a pig, your no piggy at all."Anna laughed and forgave were about to go separate ways when they yelled out something."WAIT! also there is one other thing I would like to tell you."Lee and Anna shouted at the same time. They blushed at each other.

"What did you want to tell me?"Lee and Anna asked at the same time. "Is this some kind of scary love jinx?"Lee asked himself in his mind. Anna and Lee looked at each other.

"I love you."they both said at the same time.

Lee blushed, "I love you ,Anna."Lee said with a red face. "I -I love you too ,Lee."Anna replied with a red face as well.

Later on that night, Lee and Anna went to an amusement park. They spent some quality time together. Like they ate nachos and cotton candy. They rode thrilling roller coasters. Lee even won Anna an angelfish. And Anna got to dunk Craig Marduck in the water by throwing a ball at a button.

Lee went on a ferris wheel with Anna.

A romantic song called "Wanna be with you." by Mandy Moore came on. "I love this song."Anna softly cheered. "This is a perfect song for our evening together sweetheart."Lee acknoledged. "This is the best time ever ,Lee."Anna agreed nodding her head.

Lee then sprayed peppermint spray in his mouth. "Your breath doesn't stink."Anna told him. "Oh it doesn't?"asked Lee. Lee threw the peppermint spray out the carriage the two were in. And luckily it landed ,onto Nadoka's head. "That jerk is here?!"Anna yelled.

"Nope now she's running her new boyfriend Craig."Lee laughed. As the ferris wheel went up fireworks beamed in the air. "This is very nice."said Anna. "Want to kiss?It's the perfect time to do it."Lee stated. "Sure."Anna agreed,so Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips.

Anna's blue eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh was...that was...very nice."Anna romantically sighed batting her eyes at Lee. "Annie,are you okay?"Lee asked scardly."Um....yeah .Yeah I'm okay."Anna shyly gigled. Anna and Lee french kissed eachother again while the fireworks errupted in the sky making pretty the ride stopped Anna and Lee went running into the night for some more fun in the amusement park.

It was a lovely evening. Lee ,Anna,and the fish spent some good time together in the amusement park.

They watched movies later on at Lee's house. And they had a happily ever after for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Lee's POV:I can't believe Anna felt the same way that I did about her. I'm so happy that we are together again now. And I'm also glad to know that me and my little Annie are not fighting anymore!_

_Anna's POV:Me and Lee are back together and I'm not so lonely Lee didn't laugh at my opinion for him. I'm so happy everything worked out.:) _

**The end.**


End file.
